Abandoned Stories
by Kai Chen
Summary: A Collection of my abandoned stories, all based around Harry Potter and Various Crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Life and Reality - A Harry Potter and ManHua/Chinese Comics/漫画 ****Crossover - 1/2 Prince**

Hello, I'm Chen Kai, Uni student and classmates at Y Uni with the renowned Prince, Feng Lan. Writing about my life from when Lan won the adventure's tournament. Oh, also a hidden game master like Lolidragon, actually, she's my elder 1/2 sister, although we look like twins.

We have different mothers but love each other all the same, since our mothers abandoned us to our father when they gave birth to us. Our father is the creator of Second Life, hence the reason we both are hidden GMs.

This game is also something that helped me improve my hacking skills, although I suppose hacking into the American military system is also quite impressive for a sixteen year old.

But I nearly set off some testing nuclear missiles so I never tried it again.

Contrary to popular belief, I was actually the one to propose the idea of Second Life and also oversee the programing.

So in short, my father put my idea under

I suppose I should start at the beginning. . .

I was there when my sister helped create the avatar Prince, heck! I was the one who made Feng Lan a guy! Anyway, while Lolidragon was sorting Prince out, I was helping akid named Harry Potter.

And yes, I do know what he did for the wizarding world. How? Simple, I'm a part death god or shinigami and part wizard.

Death God you question? I am what most people call in myths the Grim Reaper, but unlike most people believe, there are many of us, we do not look like those...those... ah!

Dementors, no sense of fashion, honestly, anyway, normal shinigami review and reap the souls of people set to die, but since I am only half 'Grim Reaper' (impending doom kinda feeling behind those words), I only acquired their neutral and emotionless personality as well as the fact that I was alienated by my classmates, but you'll find out why later.

Hence the reason most people who know me have nicknamed me Icy Blizzard.

Unlike most Shinigami I actually have a very good friendship with Sebastian Michaelis, a demon who in the past has completed many contracts of souls, I believe one of the most recent was with a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive, but I personally thought he was just a short spoilt brat who had been through alot, but what ever.

Meeting Sebastian, who also taught me about the 'dark, evil' creatures as wizards say, taught me that if I wanted knowledge or a teacher on magic and 'dark' creatures, I probably shouldn't charm a person (or in my case, demon)s hair to turn fluro pink.

I admit it wasn't the best start, but hey! Now we're friends.

Anyway, I was helping Harry with the differences in each race and their sub-races when I heard a very loud squeal come from my sister's direction.

Since I am technically the person who holds enough power over the system to overpower the Director of Life if he loses control, I programed my gaming helmet, or as what I modified it into, a headband. It was cushioned on the inside, so no problems with comfort.

As I was technically the hidden GM and mysterious 'higher ups' I had complete control over the character picking process and used that advantage to spy on my sister's design.

Turns out, being a prodigy who enters Uni at 17, only entered elementary school at 7 because my father wanted me to socialise with my fellow classmates, who I might add were completely idiotic.

By the end of the year, I skipped grades and joined grade 4 when I turned 8.

As you probably will realised after some thinking, being a genius causes jealousy or people who treat you like a freak or weirdo.

Therefore my 'people skills' as some put it deteriorated to the point that I only spoke when spoken too and only automatically spoke to my sister.

Neither of us were actually that close to our father so I suppose we took comfort in each other and ignores what could be counted as child neglect.

So, with my lacking people skills, I obviously didn't understand why my sister thought the so called 'bishie' a.k.a male Feng Lan as an elf, 30% beautified, with red eyes and white hair would cause my sister to nearly faint from blood loss in game.

I was still very confused why my father would make me put in the uglify option. I mean, who would choose it? He must be getting old or senile.

Before I got too lost in my thoughts, a small voice brought me back to the virtual plane and I started helping Harry, as well as incorporating my magic and demonic energy into the game so I could help troubled players when they freaked out mentally.

After using what I supposed could be a form of in game legilimency, I was a little startled about the young saviour's childhood.

Neglect and abuse we certainly not what I expected in the young child's life. Oh wait, considering I'm 17, I can't call him a child, well, might as well try my luck.

"Hey Kiddo, whaddya wanna ask me about?"

Wide green eyes belonging to a ten year old gazed up at me in confusion, like someone even paying attention directed to only him was odd ... wait.

Those goddamn people who don't even deserve to be called human beings.

I am so finding out when and how they die in the records just to change them. I'm sure I could hack into the government secured data network and make myself a fake ID stating that I was his lost sister. Yes that would work.

Just some glamours and everything should work out. If it doesn't, well, there's always kidnapping.

Anyway, being a natural occlumens also helps processing data quickly, so putting ways to get Harry away from that hell hole had to go to the back of my mind. I knew that he was only playing the game because of his cousin wanting to kill or beat him up in game. I decided, I was gonna give this kid an extra wish, since he already got one from tying first to log in with Feng Lan.

After explaining about everything about 20 times, I was ready to blow. Harry realised and ended up asking for the beatmen and elementals to be taken away. This left him with celestials, elves, humans, dark elves, dwarves, demons and holymen.

Since I could tell that Harry was about to go back into his 'thinking' mood, so I decided to tell him about his 2 wishes from me. To say he was surprised would probably be the biggest understatement of the century.

Then breaking out of his stupor, Harry asked a question that would break anyone's heart, "Why would anyone want to do anything special for a freak like me?"

I just sat there frozen. I may have been called heartless many times, but this was just horrible.

Making up my mind, I started telling him about how he was a wizard, what happened that night at Godric's Hollow. William. , my uncle, decided that at 6 I was old enough to be told of my part shinigami heritage and decided to take me on one of his jobs, recording the death of the Potters.

I was there and learnt the truth.

It was not Voldemort who killed the Potters.

It was the so called leader of the light. Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.), S. of Mag.Q.

When Trelawney predicted the prophecy, Dumbledore was worried that the child would become greater than himself and went to great measures to ensure that it did not happen, this lead to him placing magic blocks on Neville Longbottom that would break at his wizarding maturity and trying to ensure the death of Harry, afraid that the babe's power would be extremely high considering his magically strong parents.

Placing an insanity curse on Tom Riddle only furthered the huge scheme of his.

He also planned in advance of how he would die, and manipulate Harry through his Hogwarts years as the abuse he suffered from his relatives would certainly cause him to become dependent on the first source of comfort and understanding he met.

Unfortunately shinigami were natural occlumens and legilimens and I experienced all these horrible thoughts in my head at 6.

Harry being a very intelligent child, strove for survival, living in a household such as the Dursleys.

I mean, being starved and physically abused was obviously part of the plan to make Harry trusting and obedient to the first person who acted compassionate to him. I personally found it disgusting and just set Harry's stats as they were in a parallel world where Harry was raised by James and Lily, but instead was the twin of the boy-who-lived.

Often being ignored and forgotten, the Harry from the alternative universe to develop survival skills such as wandless mgic at the age of 3 and an ability to fade into the shadows.

Therefore the Harry I was currently facing got setup with high charisma, strength, agility and stealth. (a certain stat I set for Harry, I hoped he would be a ninja or assassin) His other stats were all slightly above average. I know its not fair towards the other players, but I control the game so too bad for them.

* * *

Pleas excuse me for my horrible tense and Bellatrix like names.

* * *

I am got my engineer's degree when I was 12, designed the MMORPG headsets, the ones used for Second Life, as well as creating the game cartridges for the other games I designed when I was bored.

One of the most popular before Second Life came out was called The World.

Through the gaming program, I used legilimency on the more shady characters who were wanted PKs ( Player Killer ). And through this technically illegal act, I created my own underground network through blackmail.

Considering that The World went global, it meant I technically controlled all the underground societies, mafia and such. All those contacts I could use and did. *Evil laugh*

Anyway, I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter, I'm also part vampire.

Which kinda adds to my mind magic and reflexes. Oh yeah, also part dragon. ( Don't ask, just don't ask. )

Before you face palm and ask if I'm anything else, I will admit, I don't know, although I suspect being part goblin with my obsession with money.

So, as well as being an unnaturally smart freak, with unnaturally amount of creature blood, who is also obsessed with music and art -

You know what, I'm gonna get to the point. I can jump universes, time travel and control time.

Technically, I have a bunch of abilities to use to gain knowledge.

I've been to the Stone Age and yes, people do act like apes as well as grunt a lot. Ice age was all saber tooth tigers and mammoths.

I ended up getting bored as well as a cold from travelling between 2 such different climates. and accidentally sneezed while going back to my original time and therefore discovered my ability to travel across parallel universes.

Oh yeah, that was when I was about 11.

My ability to control time came in handy as I made it that every year I spent in another time or universe, it would be 1 second in my original time.

It also meant that my body could not change until I returned to my original time, so when I went to Hogwarts during it's prime learning directly from the founders, I never aged, imagine sitting in class with a 11 year old looking student when you're 18.

Now imagine that 'kid' getting top marks every year. Not fun, but I became very good friends with the founders.

My next time travel incident was when Nicholas Flamel was creating the Philosopher's Stone. Unknown to anyone but Nicholas and Perenelle, I helped the Flamels develop the stone and actually know how to make one.

After learning all I probably could about the wizarding world, I returned to my own time and continued my studies until now, the creation of Second Life.

* * *

All so called NPCs are actually occlumens I trained myself. Its part of the reality thing. Occlumens not only have the ability to block their mind, but can organise it to have 2 consciousnesses.

This is what all my students ( I think I can call them that) are trained to do. Their specially designed game helmets by moi let them have 2 characters, one ' Real Life ' character and one NPC.

Most usually set one consciousness on auto pilot as the NPC and mainly focus on the player character, but there are occasionally ones who like to retort when players insult them, one who is Severus Snape.

You might question why he is not a potions master in Hogwarts and spying on Death Eaters for Dumblebutt.

Simple, I killed Dumblebutt and Baldyshorts in the future. And brought him back. I know i shouldn't do that but I need someone to supervise while I'm at uni.

You know, Snape is not actually the greasy git everyone thinks he is, he's a dark veela, they only go nice and pretty when they're near their mate.

And Snapey-poo's mate just happened to be Reggie Black.

Which ended up with me travelling through time till before Reggie died and dragging him out of the goddamn retarded cave Voldie put his Horcrux in.

After Reg and ex-greasy git reunited, Snape turned into his pretty self and there was a sparkly moment where the world just revolved around them, I made Snape my second-in-command for the occlumens, I got him to start training the supposedly dead wizards I pulled from random parallel worlds, which included many Voldermorts, Sirius', Lily and James', Remus' and some innercircle death eaters.

I didn't like the others including Dumbles.

After reprimanding Voldies for the billionth time about trying to take over my gaming system, I crashed into their minds and just planted the command "DO NOT DESTROY KAI'S SPECIAL GAMING HELMETS OR THERE WILL BE PAIN"

Considering one of them was stupid enough to ignore it, I set him under the cruciatus and manipulated time so that particular Voldie would continuously go through it without dying.

As I turned back to the rest of the universe travellers, I got many questioning looks and just planted what I did and what was going on in their minds.

Then Sirius got that questioning look on his face. I silenced him.

Then my sister burst in.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

After the Voldies let loose a few rounds of AK, I managed to recover from the headache my heightened hearing gave me. Lolidragon gave me one of her pathetic puppy faces. I got really irritated and ended up revoking her rights as a GM for a month.

"Alright guys, I have Uni and if anyone, I mean anyone, does something that they think I won't like, I will do this to them." I turned to the Voldermort I put through eternal pain. Stopped the process and started castrating him. Then I broke every bone, crushed his organs and started skinning him. Everyone else looked green and turned away from the sight, mentally noting not to irritate me, but my sister and her weirdness just looked on in fascination.

The opened her mouth and took a breath "Kai can y-' I cut her off. "No oneesan, I will not teach you how to do that. If you really want to learn, take the thief class in Second Life. I set it so you'll learn how to skin and get the most valuable parts of something."

Her eyes sparkled with dollar signs. I think i just unleashed a Nami into Second Life. Oh Boy. Shit. And so a hurricane aka my sister jumped the nearest gaming helmet and set up her character. Facepalm. A group of Voldies gathered together to plan gaming world domination so I made a mental note to keep an eye out 2 suspicious viruses (Idiotic backstabbing dark lords).

Snape and Regulus were still making puppy eyes at each other, which promptly put an end to by stuffing gaming helmets on their heads. A the many Voldermorts are honestly pissing me off, I just chucked them back into their respective universes and sent a magical video camera to record everything. After all, what better Sunday night entertainment than watching idiotic sheep freak out about a so called resurrected dark lord.

Good times.


	2. Chapter 2

**World Class - A Harry Potter and ManHua/Chinese Comics/漫画 ****Crossover - The One**

"James Harris Potter! After Rosie is born I will personally castrate you after I skin and gut you for making me go through this!" Lily Potter screeched while the baby girl's head appeared.

James immediately paled and tried to back away, but his wife's vice like grip on his hand would not let go, instead tightening further and nearly stopping the circulation. A few more screams and threats later, the healer announced the new member of the Potter family, Rosie Lillian Potter.

Before Lily could even begin to reach out for her child, an ear piercing scream echoed through the room. The healer immediately paled and ran a few scans before a bright smile flashed across her face. " Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter you have another child! I suspect the second child didn't show up on the scans because Rosie blocked it."

Another few death threats and screams later, Lily Potter lay with a flushed extremely happy face and her new babies beside her. The second child was a lovely emerald eyed beauty and after some discussion, Harrison Jamison Potter lay quietly beside his mother, unlike his twin who was throwing a tantrum.

It was at that moment Albus (Too many damn middle names) Dumbledore swept into the room in all his 'twinkle eyed glory." He had just finished Sybill Trelawney's job interview and had come to tell the Potters about the prophecy. In their idiotic Gryffindor like thinking (not Dumbledore, as he had not yet noticed Harrison), since Rosie was the first born she would be the Girl Who Lived.. By gods, they were even planning press conferences already, fawning over Rosie and forgetting about baby Harrison.

All Harrison knew was that a weird tall person with blue twinkling eyes and a long white beard walked in and moved his mouth at his parents and then everyone was only paying attention to his sibling. What happened?

Dumbledore suddenly noticed the other child on Lily's bed. Who was this? He queried James and Lily and only got a brief reply that it was their other child Harrison, it turns out that Lily had twins. Dumbledore briefly considered the fact that Harrison would be the one to vanquish the dark lord, but in a bout of senility thought it to be impossible and quickly discouraged that though.

-Line-

5 years later..

A 5 year old Harrison sat at his window seat staring down and the birthday party. It was his fifth birthday. No, it was his twin's fifth birthday, the Girl Who Lived Only To Be Spoilt Sick. Since the night he was brought home, Harrison was raised by house elves, only ever seeing his family from a distance, no only seeing the Potter family from a distance. They were not his family. He doubted they even remembered he existed. He had never spoken, have eye contact or even breathed in the same room as them. he wasn't even noticed by the Dark Lord when the attack happen that fateful All Hallows Eve.

Harrison was no doubt a beautiful child, he was like a crystal goblet, delicate, beautiful and unique. Mature eyes of green, not one shade of green, but flecks of all the purest and most natural green. A small, delicate lithe frame and the palest skin imaginable without being white, while still looking healthy.

He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted a different life.

You do?

Harrison jumped as a figure stepped out of the shadows. The person was simply exquisite, but had no obvious gender. Thick, ebony hair flowed to the elbows, sharp aristocratic features came to light, a mix of violet, turquoise and emerald orbs stared at Harrison in mirth and curiosity. The figure was around 5ft 8' Harrison guessed, but was dressed in such loose clothing that its figure was not decipherable, and perhaps of Asian heritage?

"Do you really want another life?" the figure asked, smirking slightly. Harrison was taken aback. He had never heard such a beautiful voice. "Well do you?"

Harrison immediately answered "Yes, yes I do."

"My my, such a polite boy, the house elves have raised you well."

Harrison was surprised as suspicious of the knowledge of his upbringing. but also suspicious. No one knew of his existence in the vast Potter Manor. Who was this person?

"Before you start glaring at me, I would like to introduce myself. Hello, I am Kai Chen, a magical hybrid, I'm not gonna other to list all the creatures I am cause last time it took me around 1 year to do that. You just need to know I am immortal and can time and dimension travel, so I might treat you in different ways cause I raised 29485 Harry Potters so far and I am also not telling you what my gender is." Harrison glared at Kai, annoyed that his biggest question would not be answered.

"So you in." Kai asked, glancing at a clock. "I need to get back to my job in this universe in 1 minute. I'll just take you with me and tell the house elves to send your stuff later.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Harrison said reluctantly. This being was suspicious, but he wasn't about to let his chance for freedom go easily.

Kai flashed a smile, grabbed, Harrison's arm and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a note for the house elves.

12 years Later...

Harrison or now know to the world as Viridis glared at Kai. Not once did he forgive the hybrid for dragging him into the modelling world. It was just like the pureblood functions Misty had educated and told him about. There was backstabbing, fake smile, manipulation to go to the top.

At least he got a head start. When he had been apparated away at the age of 5, he did not expect to land in a photoshooting set. It turns out that Kai's job was a professional makeup artist and also model photographer as well as occasionally taking on a modeling job. So he just managed to get stuck in the modelling world at the age of 5. With his immediate popularity in the muggle world even as a child, he now had official fan bases in each country of the world.

Viridis now stood at a proud 6ft with shoulder length soft, black wavy hair, high cheekbones, aristocratic nose and full cherry lips. He had worked with all the top directors, photographers and models in the world. His current favorite photographer was Marshall Seus, the photographer all models aim to work with, though said photographer was still quite irritated that he was not able to bring out the real Viridis. Kai was impossible to!

Last year Kai signed him up with Nick Douglas' agency. Does Kai really want him to end up in Nick's bed or something, not counting the millions of marriage proposals he got last year. You do one photoshot crossdressing and the next thing you know, boom! Immediate proposals from men as well. That freaking hybrid better be happy!

Virdis came back to reality and continued glaring at the smug, smirking hybrid. He sighed and got ready for the photoshoot. Today he was working with Fedina, top international model, also Devereaux girl of the season, for an advertisement for Alexander McQueen's newest line of autumn clothing. Shooting in Central Park was not his idea of fun.

Most of the people in his line of work were convinced he was gay. It it really impossible for someone to be asexual? Gosh, close minded muggles, at least wizards were more open, but the mudbloods that were brought into the magical world by fools like Dumbledore were slowly, but surely destroying their cover from the muggle world. And as all muggles react, their primal instinct is to get rid of the bigger threat. Wizards would probably get hunted down in 10 years or so.

There will not always be accepting muggle prime ministers in the world. The people would most likely overthrow the government and end up hunting down those with magic. At least Kai said they could watch muggles destroy the world while hunting magicals and kill themselves while they're at it. Then he had to commit suicide or get chucked into a different universe. Awareness coming back to the photo shoot, Viridis glanced the the cameras and Marshall discussing camera angles and ideas with Kai.

Kai. The devil reincarnation. Also known as the Immortal Angel for never aging, also having a fan base that could rival his own, only through 2 shows and 5 shoots. Apparently his "cousin" was too perfect and it was a shame that she/he/it (still don't know gender remember) was a makeup artist instead of a model. Virdis snorted to himself. Angel his butt.

Finally! the shoot began. He just put up his mask and let his modelling persona take over.

-30 mins later ...-

Marshall was preparing to tear his hair out. This was his thirtieth shoot with Viridis and he still hadn't brought the true self of the internationally renowned male model. At least it wasn't as bad as working with his cousin. Oh God! Kai was impossible to work with! Not including the unconfirmed gender, but Kai was like a gobstopper. So many layers that were true to some degree, but the first layer was never passed no matter how much he licked at it.

The difficulty of working with these 2 make trying to bring out Angus Lanson's true self look like a joke. The Harrison cousins were still the talk of the fashion world even after 5 years. The never ending mystery they were wrapped in were enough to cause the curiosity and need to know about the relatives. Marshall had tried everything he could to find anything solid about Kai and Viridis. The only thing he found was tied to the Mafia. And even then, he got so desperate that he went to speak to the boss of the Vongola Family. All he got out of that was "Kai' still going at it ay?" followed by a soft chuckle.

Now he thought about it, the Vongola boss and his guardians were suitable and would most likely make it to a world stage of they were ever to become models. Marshall took his findings and decided to ask Kai about it, but the make up artist just gave him a knowing look and confirmed the fact that he/she had connections to the strongest mafia family in the world.

Marshall about to give up with Viridis when he remembered Lele Cane, the taiwanese model that managed to get to Angus to open up and show his true self. He would request a photoshoot with Lele and Viridis as soon as Lele reached the level of a Devereux Girl. He refused to let a kid like Viridis to escape from his photos of truth. The truth will out someday. He, Marshall Seus would bring out the true self of one Viridis and Kai Harrison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dissociative Identity Disorder - Split Personality - A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

He could never remember what happened, there was always a gap in him memory, like someone purposely removing part of his memory. What's happening to him? Why couldn't he remember? All there was left of Number 4 Privet Drive were ashes, his hands drenched in blood. All he knew, was that he got 'home' after his 5th year for the summer, things chucked in the cupboard under the stairs and thrown in his room, all lock locked. Then he heard footsteps going down the stairs and blacked out. Now he was left standing looking the the remains of a place that caused so much of his childhood anguish, sadness, pain and agony. All the punishment, months without food, only his baby blanket and a bit of comfort. Standing on the street looking, trunks, things of little value, Hedwig, every little thing he owned was there on the sidewalk next to him. But how?

He did not have any memory of even getting out of his room, how did he get all his things and what happened to this house? What happened to his relatives? He may hate them, but they still kept him alive all these years. Then a voice in the back of his head asked, but do you feel upset or sorry for their deaths? And as Harry was ashamed to say, no he was not. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, did not feel and emotion for his relatives' deaths. Was he becoming an emotionless monster? Then all went black again. While floating in a sea of black while being lost or perhaps forcibly placed somewhere in an empty abyss, flashes of what apparently happened started playing before Harry in his current state of consciousness.

The point of view of the person who he viewed these events from were apparently quite terrifying. There was crazed laughter, blood, screams of pain from the pig called Dudley and the mound of fat named Vernon Dursley, quite fitting since he was a vermin. The oh so sweet "Auntie Petunia" was rolling on the floor, basked in her family's blood, suffering from the after effects of an extremely strong Cruciatus curse. He felt so in control, so in place watching all the horrific scenes play before him.

One last cackle and he disapparated. The wizarding world was ridiculous, only letting them learn apparition when they were of age. When he was younger, disappearing and reappearing on the roof of the school shed was apparition, accidental magic or not, so when he learnt of apparition he just thought of what he did when he was younger. Mastering apparition at 12 was quite a feat for one so young, but for him it was easy. Not many, ok, no one knew, not even Dumbledore, who was rumored to know knew that Harry was not a normal child, his IQ was well higher than an average adult, in fact it would probably be said to be astronomical at an astonishing 240, a number not even Merlin could dream of reaching.

Accompanying a phenomenal IQ, Harry's magical core was also massive, easily surpassing Voldemort and Dumbledore and even slightly larger than Morgana and Merlin.

In fact, his core was partially bound when he first discovered it. It was purely an accident. After one of his "Uncle" Vernon's punishments for burning breakfast and being chucked into his cupboard. Recently reading a bit about meditation from one of Petunia's ( she didn't deserve the title of aunt) gardening magazines, he decided to try it out.

* * *

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the vanquisher of Voldemort himself landed in the Entrance Hall of Riddle Manor with a crazed grin on his face from the high of using dark magic. He looked around with slightly glazed eyes and stumbled towards Voldemort's private chambers with a wicked grin.

Said person or snake thing was currently in a meeting with his Death Eaters when he felt the wards breach. Must've been one of those useless muggles that tried to get into his house. No matter, he had a raid to plan.

Voldemort stubbled tiredly into his chambers after the meeting. Fighting off the advances of one crazy female Black was tiring! He got ready to fall into his huge bed and the last thing he would have ever expected was Harry Potter sleeping in his bed covered in blood, staining his silk and cotton blend bed sheets, hugging Nagini like a teddy bear. Said snake was mumbling in sleep about mice. Wait. Noooooooo! His sheets! (Yeah, cause that's what you worry about first when you find that scene in your room, I mean honestly!) No, WTFing hell was Harry Potter doing in his room.

About to throw a curse, Voldie stopped and thought (I know! Amazing right?) and decided to poke the Boy Who Lived face with his wand (WTF!?) Said boy groan, flipped over, mumbled something about polar bears in tutus with rainbow afros, nearly whacked Voldemort in the face with Nagini and when back to sleep.


End file.
